


Aqueles  olhos que refletem luz - reyloau

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ReyloAU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Na luz do fim de tarde, aos olhos de Ben, ela parecia a criatura mais linda que ele já viu.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Aqueles  olhos que refletem luz - reyloau

Ele gostava tanto da maresia. De como ela refrescava toda a orla da praia, de como o vento úmido e salgado fustigada os cabelos pretos ao sabor do vento. Do calor do sol amornando sua pele delgada.

Ben Solo gostava ainda mais de como as ondas quebravam no recife e a marola batia branda na linha da areia fina e branca. Cravou a prancha de surfe no solo fofo e se sentou de pernas cruzadas, pôs-se a observar a linha do horizonte com os olhos avelã bem apertados.

Ele viu a silhueta dela sobre a prancha, bem longe, só seu dorso coberto pela roupa térmica despontava miúdo sobre a superfície cristalina e agitada das ondas, subindo e descendo a espera da última onda do dia, antes do sol se esconder. 

De fato, talvez a única coisa que Ben gostava mais do que surfar, era de Rey. Ele sorriu e acenou de volta quando ela sinalizou um oi animado quando viu uma onda se formar longe dos recifes. Uma bela onda, o moreno pensou. 

Ela a viu remar com as mãos. A onda em formação se aproximando a cada braçada, enquanto a luz já alaranjada do sol baixando refletia veios dourados nas águas do mar. 

Se algum dia ele visse o paraíso tinha certeza que não seria mais bonito que aquilo. Viu Rey se erguer no raio da prancha, as pernas firmes deslizando a superfície do mar, cortando a onda que agora já estava formada no quebra-mar, era alta, uns seis metros talvez, formava um cone laranjado e amarelo de luz ao redor da surfista.

Ele a perdeu de vista alguns segundos, o som da onda quebrando encheu seus ouvidos quando o cone de água agitada se fechou ao redor dela. Essa era a hora que seu coração sempre palpitava em expectativa. 

Foi assim que descobriu que a amava, notou pouco a pouco que se importava com a morena. 

Ben a viu despontar da onda com cabelos colados revoltosos, a observou remar de volta para a areia. Para ele, de respiração ofegante e o sorriso grande mostrando os dentes brancos de forma muito satisfei. A figura da mulher parecia uma obra de arte banhada por aquela luz avermelhada e hetéria.

Ben, sentado sorridente, a viu fincar sua prancha ao lado da dele e se sentar, tremia um pouco de frio, mas também tinha as bochechas coradas pela adrenalina das manobras e as pupilas levemente dilatadas de excitação. 

Ben a achava perfeita, a beijou nos lábios, ofereceu-lhe uma cerveja, nenhum dos dois se importou que estivesse meio quente, beberam rindo e conversando sobre as baterias de ondas do dia. Em certo momento uma guerra de cócegas foi travada com ferver pelo casal de namorados, risos altos inundaram a praia quase vazia. Ele amava como ela ria alto, e como ficava ofegante depois disso, gostava de como a roupa de surfe colava úmido nas voltas modestas do corpo dela. Ah, ele a via ali, sob o fim de tarde a criatura mais linda. Estava fodidamente, perdidamente apaixonado por aqueles olhos que refletem luz. 

Enquanto o sol se punha Ben disse pela primeira vez que a amava.


End file.
